


The Wrong Shop

by 221b_hound



Series: Captains of Industry [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Panty Kink, Sherlock in Panties, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to buy some lingerie for Sherlock, but he seems to have gone to the wrong shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtakuElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Written in response to Otaku Elf's MIllion Words Festival prompt, "Lingerie shopping - Captains of Industry."
> 
> It's also a wee panty birthday gift for Atlin Merrick. Happy birthday, oh the best and wisest and most flaily woman I have ever known!!
> 
> I was going to make this a 221b, but honestly, it's too hard to edit out the excess 113 words...

John inspects the rows of lovely knickers. Gold, black, red, aquamarine. Sheer, floral, bold, petite. None of them are quite right.

He can picture Sherlock in them of course. He’s getting a little uncomfortable doing just that. Picturing Sherlock’s plush arse filling out the back of these panties, the fabric clinging to the curves. The front of them built to accommodate a cock: broad, cupped gussets of cotton and silk, all holding Sherlock beautifully on display.

It’s arousing. But it’s not _maddeningly_ arousing.

Not like the plum coloured panties John bought Sherlock for Christmas from the women’s lingerie store.

Thinking of those, John feels the blood rush to his crotch. His mouth goes dry at the memory, and then floods with saliva at the urge to suck (on Sherlock’s plump arse, on his thickening cock, on his bare belly…) He rubs at his moustache, to distract himself from the desire to rub other people in other places.

Sherlock, like a spirit, is suddenly at John’s elbow.

‘Not these,’ he murmurs. ‘Wrong shop.’

‘Not the wrong shop,’ John says, ‘This one sells lingerie properly designed for man parts. See?’

‘Yes John,’ agrees Sherlock, and then again, ‘Wrong shop.’

‘How is it wrong?’

‘You don’t want me in knickers for man parts. You want me in panties that don’t quite fit. You want me…’ Sherlock’s voice drops low, ‘Spilling out. All over. Too much of me in too small panties.’

And he’s right. John’s mental picture is of Sherlock’s luscious bottom not quite constrained by clinging tangerine lace; spilling out of shiny cobalt blue satin. It’s of Sherlock’s fuzzy balls only precariously balanced in a not-quite-enough strip of pretty emerald cloth, and Sherlock’s thick, stiff cock pressing an unsubtle outline into downright inadequate cream coloured silk.

John seizes Sherlock’s hand and drags him out of the wrong shop, to the one next door. For ladies.

‘Sherlock,’ says John reverently, looking at the pretty, foamy, lacy sea of Just Right. ‘How would you feel about a bra?’

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of paying work lately, and have been getting [The Adventure of the Colonial Boy ready for Improbable Press](https://www.facebook.com/improbablepress/), so I'ma bit behind with the prompts. Trying to catch up now!
> 
> Also, I'm been putting up [ Captains of Industry art here](http://www.redbubble.com/people/narrelleharris/collections/412681-captains-of-industry).


End file.
